The diary of Samantha Lynn Manson
by Innocent as a School Girl
Summary: The diary of Sam.Her personal thoughts and depeset secrets and emotions for the one and only Danny Fenton.DXS..My first fanfic please be nice
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

You know what I am the best friend the pal nothing more to Danny.First time in like ever I really thought he liked me and you now what happens? VALERIE!Well I'm to upset to write out the whole thing so I'll write it in a play format.

D-Danny S-Me T-Tucker V-Valerie(coughevilcough)

S: Hi Danny!

D: Hey Sam!Where's Tuck?

S: He had some family thing this week

D: Oh..um..Sam do you wanna come o-

V: Hi Danny!I was just wondering if you'd like to go out this Friday?

D: Really?

V: Uh hum.Pick me up at 7runs off

Well that was it I couldn't take it so here I am now whishing that I could forget about HIM.To bad it's impossible since I love him.Yup that's right me Samantha weird goth girl Manson likes my bestfriend Daniel James Fenton.I am so sad I've been bawling my eyes out for the last hour.And noone seems to notice.Not Danny.Not Tucker.Not even any of my teachers.

10-23

Sincerely,

Sam


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

I hate Daniel James Fenton!!!!!!Today I went to ask Mr.Lancer about the english homework and I walk in and see him and Valerie lip locking in the middle of the class room.I tried to hold back my tears until I got home but it didn't work work.They just poured out like waterfalls ao I did the only thing I could do I ran.Well I ran until I bumped into Tucker. He seems to be the only one who cares anymore.He held me as if I was his own sister.Well here is how it went:

Tucker: Oh my god Sam are you okay?

Sam: Danny...sob...Valerie...sob...Mr.Lancer's room...sob

Now I have NO clue where Danny or Tucker is and I feel alone and to make things better Danny and HER date is tomarrow.Ooo can't wait!NOT

Sincerely me,

Sam 1-25

Thanks to all my reviewers and people who have given me there opinoins! And very big thanks to gothangel12345 ! Remeber all ideas are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

I know kpfan poor sam...

Normal POV

Danny how could you! yelled Tucker shoving Danny into the lockers.Tucker's face was blaring red with anger.No one was to hurt Sam,not only that but make her cry.He loved her like a sister and wasn't about to let Danny break her fragile heart.He was going to make Danny sorry that he even touched Valerie.Danny on the other hand being clueless on just about evreything had no clue why Tucker was doing this to him.

What did I do now? Danny said with a face full of fear.Do you really want to know what you did?replied Tucker letting Danny down very slowly loosening his grip.You broke Sam's heart that's what you did.

"What are you talking about Tuck?"

" One question."

"Go on..."

" Why the heck would you kiss Valerie in Mr.Lancer's classroom?"

"You saw us?"Right about then Danny started rubbing the back of his neck and laughing nervously.

"No but Sam did"

"Oh why would she care?"

"Danny are you really that dumb?She loves you and I'm not talking brotherly love._Time to find Sam _Tucker thought running down the hallway.

_She...she...loves me?No,no Tucker was just probably lying to me.But then again he did seem rather angry._She loves me he whispered._And I love her.Oh crap if she saw me and Valerie then she might hate me.Uh oh not good._

Oooo looks like some trouble in Danny land...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all my reviewers!!!

Dear diary,

Best day of my life!!Danny broke up with Valerie!Danny broke up with Valerie!I don't think I could be any happier!!!!!Well that's of course unless he told me he loved me got down on one knee and proposed.Oh my god if he did that I would love to see my parents faces.They'd probably be like Samantha Lynn don't you dare answer that boy he is a bad example and will fail you as a husband.Oh that'll be the day.Well even better news next Friday there's going to be a dance.YAYE!Not!I'm not even going to go its not like anyone will ask me.

Now I know why they invented diaries,so you can spill your heart out and write how bored you are.Like me!!!

Cause right now I ammm sooooooo bored.Well I have to meet Danny in 10 so we can study for Mr.Lancer's math test.Wait sudden thought.Why does Mr.Lancer teach all of our classes??

Slightly confused,

Sam

Yaye I'm almost done!Reviews are needed for me to put in Chapter5.


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter people so sad.But I promise this will not be my last Danny Phantom story. But right now I'm working in my little black book with a School of Rock story.

Dear diary,

The most happy,exciting,and remerable moment happend yesterday!! I most be the happiest person on god's green earth. See yesterday it just so happens Danny didn't need to study a matter a fact he didn't even pick up a book.Well now I'm done beating around the bush. When we were in Danny's room he asked me to the dance!YAYE MEEE!!!!!Well I was still in shock so I couldn't answer but then after about 2 minutes Danny was all like Sam I know I hurt you but believe me I truly love you I was going to Valerie for advice and she kissed me but I understand if you don't want to be friends any more.After he said that my jaw dropped lower then humanly possible.The when he started to walk away I did something not even I expected myself to do. I turned him around and kissed him smacked dab on the lips with all my passion and pain from seeing him kiss Valerie and drool over Paulina.We broke apart and I looked into his icy blue eyes and said: Yes Danny I would love to go to the dance with you almost as much as I love you.I really couldn't believe I said that is sounded sooooo corny I almost laughed at myself but instead I was wrapped into a warm hug from the one and only Danny Fenton the boy that could take the goth's breathe away with just a hug.Sure I don't know if it will work out or not but I'm willing to find out.

Happy with me being me,

Sam

Well how did you like it?Reviews please!


End file.
